A Year's Time
by Cherry-Blossom-Love
Summary: Its been a year since Kagome fell down the BoneEaters Well. Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves thinking of each other. will love blossom on the anniversary of their first meeting? One-shot


**Ok I'm at school and bored so I decided to write this one-shot. Second one-shot so be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any music I may use.**

* * *

It had been a year; a full 365 days. A young ebony haired miko slowly climbed through an old well. Yet another argument had been stoked between her and the inu hanyou thus the reason she had returned home for a few days.

A silver haired hanyou looked down from atop a grand tree known as the Goshinboku, or the God Tree.

'_She's back…'_ he folded his hands into the large sleeves of his haori and watched as the young beauty sat at the base of his tree_. 'It's been a year today since she came to this era and freed me from this tree…' _he sighed.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled sadly. "Inuyasha…"

The hanyou leapt from his perch and landed beside her. "Kagome… I'm sorry. Really."

She smiled. "Yes Inuyasha… I am as well."

* * *

Later that afternoon early evening

Sango and Kagome had left behind Inuyasha and Miroku when they had gone to bathe a while ago and were now sitting silently. If it had not been for Sango and her aim with the Hiraikotsu Miroku would have already left after them.

"So, Inuyasha… have you and Kagome-sama mended things?"

"Keh… yeah, what of it?"

Miroku waved his hands defensively. "Nothing, nothing…" a small, unnoticeable, smirk crossed the monk's face. _'If things keep going as good as they have been Inuyasha and Kagome may realize their feelings for each other soon enough.'_ With that final thought the monk stood and slipped away from their current campsite.

Moments later Inuyasha noticed that Miroku had vanished and growled low in his throat. _'That hentai hoshi is not going to look at **MY KAGOME**…'_ shock registered throughout his senses at his thoughts but he quickly brushed it off and headed towards the hot springs. As he entered the clearing near the girls he remained silent when he heard them speaking; and what they were speaking of.

* * *

With Sango & Kagome

"Ne Kagome? The Shikon is almost complete… what will you do when it is?"

The young ebony haired miko sighed and leaned back. "I want to stay here Sango-chan… demo… I don't know if the well will let me pass through anymore afterwards."

"Couldn't you use the Shikon to keep it open?"

"Iie… that would be a selfish wish because it would be helping me… perhaps Kaede knows a way for me to use my miko powers to keep it open?"

Sango nodded and smiled at the girl she considered a sister and vice versa. "You'll find a way… you were able to get through before."

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou Sango-chan… I hope so. I don't think I could bere to be away from all of you."

"Especially a certain inu hanyou ne?"

Kagome blushed faintly. "hai… you know how I feel about him Sango-chan," she smirked. "just like you and Miroku…"

* * *

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha's ears twitched side to side as he listened to the girls. Finally snapping out of his trance like state of mind he left the area deciding that if Miroku got caught he would simply let the girls maim him.

It was about five minutes later that the girls entered the campsite with an unconscious monk being dragged by a fuming demon slayer.

Kagome smiled lightly at the scene her two friends were making. Miroku was trying to hide behind a tree and Sango was waving the Hiraikotsu at him while yelling at him. Looking up her chocolate brown eyes saddened as she noticed the familiar white lights of Kikyo's soul stealers hovering in the sky.

Inuyasha looked to where Kagome's gaze lay and his ears flattened to his skull. _'Why now?'_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly but nodded. _'Go on…'_

Inuyasha scowled and, being the hothead that he was, reacted rashly to Kagome's sadness. "What's wrong with you wench?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled forcedly at the dog demon that had stolen her heart. "Nothing Inuyasha… go on."

he growled. How could he help her if she didn't tell him what was wrong? "Why won't you tell me?"

"You won't like the answer…"

"Just tell me!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't like seeing you with Kikyo ok!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by that but was still caught up in the heat of their yelling. "Why?"

"Because I love you, you baka!"

A look of shock crossed his face. _'She loves me? KAGOME LOVES ME!'_ he mentally leapt for joy as he pulled the young miko into a loving embrace. "Kagome… aishiteru."

Kagome gasped softly but smiled as she realized the affection being returned. _'Oh wow… what a great birthday gift.'_ she suddenly saddened. "Demo, Inuyasha... what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed. "She is no longer the Kikyo I knew and loved. She is a mere shadow of that person who walks this Earth in search of revenge. She's not the same. Besides, if our love was really as strong as I used to believe then we wouldn't have been so easily torn apart."

Kagome smiled and leaned into his embrace. Everything was perfect. Nothing would ever tear the two of them apart. For it's been said that true love is unconditional. And now its been proven by the love that transcended time.

* * *

**Ok now its been edited I hope you guys like it better… I certainly am better satisfied with this version of it than the first one.**

**Review plz**


End file.
